1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car coupling hood device of the type which includes a pair of hoods provided between a pair of car bodies to be coupled together, each of the hoods having one end fixed to the adjacent car body, and an intermediate frame for coupling the other ends of the hoods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known that in a hood device for coupling cars provided in a coupling section between two car bodies forming part of a railway train, both ends of the device are respectively coupled to the end faces of the two car bodies to be coupled, and that components of the hood device are displaced in conformity with the relative displacement of the two car bodies, the displacement of the hood device not being limited even when the degree of displacement is unusual in extent. Such a hood device therefore suffers from the problem that the hoods of the hood device become damaged when a plate-like component or the like incorporated in the hood device is displaced by more than a predetermined degree with respect to the hoods and is pressed against them during the running of the train.